


Chess pieces

by Akemichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Epistolary, Historical Inaccuracy, Inspired by the Movie The young Victoria, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Romelle, Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Reverse Wedding Big Bang 2019, Sort Of, mostly arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: After the death of his uncle, the Emperor, Keith is placed on the throne as the only living heir of House Marmora. Backed by a Grand Duke that schemes for regency and a Parliament that has their own plans, Keith - young and inexperienced - keeps his cards close to his chest as he becomes sovereign to the Galran Empire and several Commonwealth nations tailing the end of a war with a neighboring country.Prince Takashi Shirogane is sent to meet the young Emperor, as a probable suitor and symbol of peace, though with strings attached: prodded by his father-in-law, the King, who has his own designs for this alliance with the Empire.Amidst turbulent politics, demanding Parliament lords and scheming relatives, Keith and Shiro forge a bond and decide to cut their own path forward.For the Wedding Reverse Big Bang!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91
Collections: Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. First part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flailingthroughsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingthroughsanity/gifts).



> This is my entry for the Wedding Reverse Big Bang!  
> My partner is [spaceboykenny](https://twitter.com/spaceboykenny), and his prompt (you can read a piece of it in the introduction) was fantastic and I hope I was worthy of it.  
> He took some inspiration from the movie "The Young Victoria" and I tried to collect back the soul of the movie, alongside some key parts. But even if there are some inspirations from real history, it's not very accurate from a historical point of view. Take it as an alternate reality, truly!  
> Thank you to my beta[tavrosroofiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troof/pseuds/tavrosroofies) (Ao3 account) that helped me checking this story so I can bring it to you at best!
> 
> I'll add his art as soon as possible! EDIT: art added!
> 
> I hope you'll like it, and if you'd like, check my [twitter for more Sheith](https://twitter.com/AkemilovesS)

<

>

_To His Royal Highness King Mitch Iverson of Garrison:_

_I apologize for the long time between this missive and the last one. The situation here in the Galra Empire is frantic; I thought Your Majesty would prefer to have as much information as possible out of it._

_The coronation went smoothly. A great feat, as to be expected from a land that prides itself on the strength of its leaders._

_Unfortunately, I didn’t have a chance to speak with His Mightiness, neither before the coronation nor after. The Grand Duke is cunning and prudent, and will not in any way risk losing the power he’s gained in the past years. He’s not a man to be underestimated: after all, he managed to maintain his position under two different Emperors._

_Apparently, things may change soon._

_Emperor Keith of Marmora is a beautiful boy with an icy look. Short, thin, with unusual blue-violet eyes, long dark hair and pale skin, like a porcelain doll._

_And everyone inside House of Lords believed just that: The Emperor would be only a puppet in the hand of the Grand Duke, who would have the regency until The Emperor’s twenty-fifth birthday._

_His Mightiness had other plans, and he refused to sign the regency for the Grand Duke. He may be young, but he seems conscious enough of his power and aware that everyone else around him is trying to gain it._

_Still, he’s alone._

_The Grand Duke has the confidence of the entire House of Lords and the opposing faction doesn’t have enough numbers to outnumber him. And His Mightiness doesn’t trust them as he doesn’t trust the Grand Duke._

_His Mightiness needs guidance, someone he can rely on._

_I confide in Your Majesty to know the best course of action._

_With devotion, Lord Baron J. Montgomery_

_Ambassador of Garrison in Daibazaal_

_To His Grace Grand Duke of Daibazaal Lord Sendak_

_Dear old friend, my heart is full of joy in knowing how your land is flourishing under your guidance. After the unfortunate accident with the cursed son of Emperor Zarkon and the many issues his reign brought to you, your presence has been a light star in the sky._

_God save the new Emperor!_

_He may be young, but we’re sure your teaching will bring him on the right path._

_We are honored to be an allied kingdom of yours, and it’s in our best interest to maintain this alliance. For this reason, His Majesty King Iverson would be honored to have his royal cousin as a guest of your kingdom._

_Prince Takashi, Duke of Shirogane, is the pride of our kingdom: a clever, sweet and educated young man. The best a sovereign may ask for his heritage._

_But he had a frail body, and he barely survived through a dangerous illness when he was younger. I tried to protect him from the external world as much as possible, but this time I agree with His Majesty. It’s time for the Prince to discover the world._

_We wish for him to spend at least a year in your beautiful kingdom, and we hope you’ll show him enough kindness to teach him your greatness._

_I don’t underestimate your intelligence, Your Grace; of course it would be our pleasure to offer the Prince as a suitor for His Mightiness. In the name of our long lasting alliance, we ask you to support this union._

_God bless you, the Queen Dowager Sanda of Garrison_

_My dearest master,_

_I wish to be already at your side. But, as you order, the situation here in the capital city still needs my attention in order to give you a full report._

_I have to admit: I didn’t have your same trust in your cousin._ _He proved me wrong._

_I’m not talking only about the Kral Zera, where he came out only with a scar on his shoulder – but you know, we Galra love warriors, and nothing speaks warrior more than a scar._

_Your cousin isn’t as naïve as others make him to be. He has walls up and he’s protecting himself; he knows his decision to not sign the regency for the Grand Duke will have consequences._

_He’s safe._

_It’s not like Duke Sendak would try to kill him. He may have influence, but not enough to be crowned emperor if the last heir of the Marmora family dies. And he knows very well that you, master, could be considered a more suitable new emperor despite your exile._

_Still, your cousin is ready for any concurrency._

_He has a personal chef named Hunk who followed him since the time he lived outside the capital city. Hunk is extremely loyal to the Marmora family and he’s a wolf when it comes to your cousin’s meal. His wife Romelle, who comes from the Altea Kingdom, is your cousin’s personal maid._

_No one else can get near your cousin but his personal guard. Sir Lance of Varadena isn’t the brightest warrior out there, but they say he’s the best with bows or pistols. The fact that your cousin chose him between more skilled and more noble knights assures him of Sir Lance’s loyalty._

_His wife, Katherine Duchess of Holt, came from the Garrison Kingdom, which would be suspicious if Ezor hasn’t assured me your cousin allowed her to go around dressed as a man with the name of Pidge Gunderson._

_I’m pretty sure she’s much too attached to her freedom to betray your cousin._

_It doesn’t mean there won’t be any danger, and that’s the reason for my prolonged stay. People are already suggesting possible suitors for your cousin, with the hope to gain power through marriage._

_And worse, King Iverson is one of them. They tried to paint Prince Takashi as a poor, disabled man with no knowledge of the world. But I know better: Prince Takashi is a warrior, and a cunning and charming man._

_For now, your cousin has been prudent, and refused to meet him despite Prince Takashi’s request. But I am afraid because Prince Takashi looks too lovable too be good._

_I want to remain here and let you know how the situation will evolve._

_Hoping to see you very soon. With love, Acxa_

_My dearest sister,_

_~~I wished to come to Daibazaal and meet you in person.~~ _

_I’m so mad I can’t be with you!_

_~~We haven’t seen each other since your wedding~~ _ _._

_I really wanted to annoy your husband a little._

_~~Unfortunately, His Majesty required my presence here, so I couldn’t accompany Prince Takashi as a member of his entourage~~ _ _._

_But they can’t risk me giving Shiro bad ideas, you know, they need spies to keep him on the line._

_~~I don’t know if you already met Prince Takashi, but I don’t think three years far from our home made you forget about him~~ _ _._

_At least Shiro can have you to back him up a little; he was pretty happy to see you again, but meet him as Pidge just to be sure._

_~~Prince Takashi is a kind man and he means no harm to the Emperor or to the Galra Empire. I’m not asking you to lose your loyalty to your Emperor, but it would be greatly appreciated if you would ask your husband to intercede for at least a meeting between Prince Takashi and the Emperor~~ _ _._

_They want you to use Lance’s influence in order to push the Emperor into marrying Shiro; you know Shiro is royal, so he will try to become the emperor’s husband, but he’s not going to like it very much._

_~~I’m asking you as a brother, and as the Duke of Holt, as it’s mostly important for our kingdom.~~ _

_So, yeah, it’s better for Shiro if the Emperor keeps ignoring him. Do as you wish._

_~~With love, your dearest brother, Matthew, Duke of Holt.~~ _

_Be safe, Pidge. Your brother Matt._

_To His Mightiness Emperor of the Galra Empire, Keith of Marmora_

_I hope this missive finds you well._

_I confirm your information: your cousin is a guest here in my kingdom._

_You don’t have to fear him: his hatred was focused only on his father, and to the way he was destroyed by your kingdom. A hatred I share, giving that Zarkon’s moves brought great grief to my people and my land._

_Both Lotor and I have no reason to move against you. Your uncle Emperor Kolivan has already repaired most of the damage Zarkon has done, and we know you well enough to realize you’ll follow his lead._

_So you have nothing to fear from us. And, to show our good intentions, I won’t send any of my nobles as a possible suitor for you. I guess they already offered a great deal to you, and you know very well how dangerous accepting any of them could be._

_But still, I have a suggestion for you: meet Prince Takashi from the Garrison Kingdom._

_I’m not saying you should marry him. On the contrary, such a decision would be very dangerous for you._

_But at the same time, refusing his presence in your empire may be just as dangerous, as King Iverson may take it as an insult. Just meet him, to show your mercy, no matter how much the idea doesn’t appeal to you._

_Unfortunately, as sovereigns, we need to hide our pride for the greater good. An individual isn’t more important than everyone else, and kings and emperors aren’t exceptions._

_I will be here if you need a friend, you know that._

_Her Royal Majesty, Queen Allura of Altea_

There were a couple of faults Shiro recognized as his own, but stupidity wasn’t one of them. He was aware that all the concessions he’d gotten in Daibazaal were more because of his position as prince of an allied kingdom than the Galra being happy for real to have him as a guest.

So the only reason he was invited to join the court of the Emperor at the summer residence in the countryside was because of the rudeness of leaving a prestigious guest alone in a foreign capital and palace. At the same time, the Emperor accepting in the end to meet him was nothing more than an act of politeness.

Still, Shiro knew better how politics worked and he had no choice but to try and make the best out of any occasion, as his king had asked him. Shiro wasn’t sure of a positive outcome – he wouldn’t marry himself if he’d got the chance – but it was his duty to respect the king’s request.

“Your Royal Grace.”

The door connecting the antechamber to the Emperor’s private office opened and a maid appeared – Romelle, Shiro’s mind supplied from all the information the Garrison’s ambassador had given him. The private assistant of the Emperor and the only one he permitted to be at his side in his private chambers.

“You may enter,” she said once she had his attention. She kept the door open with one hand, and she pointed inside with the other.

“Thank you.”

She waited for him to enter the room before closing the wooden door behind both of them.

Emperor Keith of Marmora sat down on an armchair wrapped in red silk velvet with gold legs. He was dressed in the official uniform of the Empire, white with gold straps and the purple stripe, and shining black boots to complete the dress.

“Your Mightiness.” Shiro placed a hand on his heart and bowed his head a little.

“Prince Takashi.” The Emperor smiled, a pleasant but cold expression. He gestured at the armchair in front of him, wrapped in the same red velvet. “Please, have a seat. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Yeah, a pleasure, it’s not like you made me wait for almost a month for this, Shiro smirked inside himself. On the external, he smiled back and sat down.

“I’m honored to be here.”

Romelle was again at their side, pushing a tray. “Which one would you like, Your Royal Grace?” she asked, as her hand showed the wooden box that contained teas.

“I’ll take the Emperor’s favorite, if you don’t mind,” he answered, after a confused look inside the box. Except for the color, he had no idea which choice would be the best. Tea wasn’t a traditional drink in Garrison.

“The usual,” the Emperor said, and Shiro caught a hint of discomfort in his tone.

“Master.”

Romelle nodded and dropped a spoon of tea inside the pot. As the tea macerated in the water, she prepared the table: a basket of multicolor biscuits and five different pieces of cake, all settled in their own Taujeri porcelain small plate. She poured the hot tea in the fine black cup with golden geometrical decoration and left the pot at the center of the table. The tea had a dark red color, almost like blood.

She didn’t wait for an order to leave the room, simply left, bringing the tray with her.

“My chef worked hard to create a recipe that could be appreciated by someone from Garrison,” the Emperor said. He took his cup of tea with his gloved hand. “It would be rude not tasting some of it.”

“I appreciate the concern,” Shiro said, and he meant it. The information about Hunk was nothing but positive, even if it suggested to not make him angry.

Shiro resettled his right arm on the armchair and placed one of the small plates on his knees. The cake was a mix of chestnut and vanilla, and it was great. He didn’t feel it was impolite to take a second bite of it.

But it was impolite in his opinion to start speaking before the Emperor, who seemed more interested in drinking his tea than talking or looking at Shiro. Shiro didn’t press, so he continued eating his cake and looked around the room.

Even if the traditional color of the Galra sovereign was purple, the dominant color of the room was red. The carpet was red, the same color of the chair, and the walls were all decorated with floral figures where the color red, both from the petals and the birds, was predominant.

Four paintings were hung on the walls. There was a painting of the previous emperor, Emperor Kolivan, the uncle of Emperor Keith, another one was of a beautiful woman Shiro recognized as the Emperor’s mother, Krolia, and the third depicted another man Shiro didn’t know but guessed he could be the Emperor’s father.

The last one depicted the Emperor himself, a younger version of him, in hunting clothes in the middle of the woods, his hunting dog at his feet. Shiro thought the painting didn’t do the Emperor justice.

“I should thank you for all the presents you bought me from your kingdom,” the Emperor spoke at last.

The three hunting dogs, from the purest of the Terrier race. A telescope created by the most famous scientist of Garrison. The original edition of the Treasure Island book. A pureblood black horse. A silver sword with red jewelry on the handle.

“It’s nice how you got right all my preferences, isn’t it?” He placed the cup back on the table and there was an amused smile on his face.

“Duly noted. Your Mightiness will prefer, for the future, to receive presents he doesn’t like, so he won’t feel he’s being flattered,” Shiro replied. Bold, but he couldn’t help himself.

The Emperor’s eyes flashed a little before recollecting himself. “His Majesty King Iverson asked us to host you. We don’t want you to feel we’re a bad host, so do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. My court is prepared to assist you.”

“I appreciate your kindness.” Shiro smiled. “Right now, my only wish is to have more time with you.”

“I have an Empire to govern.” This time, the Emperor didn’t flinch at Shiro’s advances. “I don’t have time to dedicate to chitchat, not even with my friends.”

And Shiro wasn’t one.

“But we’re in your summer residence now,” Shiro replied. “I swear I won’t steal much of your resting time.”

The Emperor took back the cup and sipped the remainder of his tea. “You know, one of my duties is to meet my people. Listen to their requests.” He looked Shiro straight in the eyes. “They’re kind and polite, but they don’t hide the reason they speak to me. So, what do you want?”

If Shiro could be honest, that was better for him too. “My father the King thinks it’s time to reinforce the alliance between our two countries. He sees with favor a marriage between Your Mightiness and me.”

“I have a lot of suitors. Both Galra nobles and princes and princesses from my countries. What makes you think you’ll be better?”

“I don’t feel it’s my place to say. I’m pretty sure Your Mightiness can judge things by himself.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Then let me,” Shiro replied. He leaned forwards a little and barely noticed as his right arm fell over to the side. “Let me join your entourage. Let me show who I am. Do not make decisions based on rumors.”

“Prince Takashi-”

“You can call me Shiro. That’s what friends call me.”

“Prince Takashi,” the Emperor repeated, as he placed the cup back on the table with force. “Given our long alliance with the Garrison Kingdom, I’ll let you stay here and be treated as your status requires. Do not expect anything more from me.”

*°*°*

The Kogane Castle was Keith’s favorite residence, better than Marmora Manor and definitely incomparable to the royal residence in Daibazaal. It was the place where he was born and he grew up, before his father’s death, before Zarkon’s fall and his uncle’s coronation, the event that made Keith the only living heir of the Marmora house.

There was another reason for Keith beside the good memories to love the Kogane Castle: its gardens.

The residence was outside the small town of Kogane, in the middle of the woods that were used for the fox hunts. A long cypress avenue connected the gate of the castle to the town. On the other façade of the castle, the woods were cut off to create a park for the nobility: small paths with white pebbles snaked around green hedges that surrounded multicolor flowers and fruit trees. At the end of it, the white paths connected in two stone stairs that climbed a small hill. A cascade came from the top and turned into a fountain at the base.

Keith’s favorite spot stood at the top of the small hill.

There was a small, iron bench there. Keith used to go stargazing there with his father.

It was still a habit of his.

No one knew of his habit to walk to it in the middle of the night, not even his closest friends. Hunk would probably get a heart attack if he found out Keith left the palace alone, and Lance wouldn’t hesitate to complain about not being able to do his job if Keith kept doing stunts like that.

No one but Red, his favorite horse, because Keith rode her to reach the end of the gardens faster. He left her at the bottom of it, the reins tied up to a tree in a way she could reach the fountain to drink but she was hidden enough to not be spotted from the castle.

The stone stairs at night were dark, but Keith knew every step of them.

And so he noticed immediately the small light that came from the top.

Keith held his breath and placed his hand on his knife, a present from his mother than was more a weapon than a ceremonial ornament. He moved aside from the stairs and walked in the green to reach the top.

The light came from a small lamp at the foot of the bench. Prince Takashi sat there, a book open on his knees and a notebook on top of it. His gaze passed between the book and the dark sky upon him.

Anger boiled inside Keith. His favorite spot had been profaned and his night was ruined. He hadn’t been clear enough with the Prince apparently. He had no idea how the Prince had discovered his habit, but he would find out. And then he would kick both them and the Prince out of his castle.

Keith observed the Prince from his hidden spot. His gaze passed between the book and the sky, and there was a little frown on his face. He brushed through the pages with more force than necessary.

“It’s Oriande.”

The Prince’s head snapped back and he blinked to recognize Keith’s face in the dark as he came out from the brushes. “Your Mightiness…” His surprise seemed almost real.

“This constellation is visible only from the Galra territory or from Altea Kingdom,” Keith continued while walking towards the bench.

“Ah, I see.” The Prince’s face brightened with a smile, looking almost childish. Keith thought the Prince’s face was of a warrior, hard and square. It wasn’t supposed to look so adorable.

“I was sure to see it once in the past,” the Prince added, and scribbled the name with messy calligraphy on his notebook. “So it was back in Altea…”

“May I sit?” Keith asked.

“It’s your empire, you don’t have to ask for permission.”

“True.”

Keith placed himself on the bench; it was big enough for him to stay far enough away from the Prince. He expected the Prince to start a conversation, to impress Keith with his astronomical knowledge that, Keith was sure, was learned on purpose.

But he didn’t.

The prince was too focused on looking at the constellations and recognizing them from talking with Keith. He ignored his presence, too focused on his work.

It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, being there, in the silence, under a dark sky full of stars.

From time to time, Keith threw looks at the Prince’s notebook to see the constellation drawings and the names of the stars.

The Prince’s knees twitched a little as he turned a page of the book, and the notebook slipped a little from the fingers of his right hand. Without thinking, Keith’s hand moved and stopped the fall, smashing the notebook against the Prince’s leg.

They looked at each other and, in the light of the lamp, Keith saw a hint of rage inside the Prince’s eyes. He recollected his notebook with his left hand.

“Thank you,” he almost growled.

Keith moved away. He didn’t get what he did wrong, but he didn’t owe the Prince anything. He didn’t even want to be his friend.

“Sorry,” the Prince said, at last. “It’s not about you.”

“Sure it isn’t,” Keith snorted.

The Prince chuckled. “Do you come here often?”

“No,” Keith lied. “I’m not interested in stargazing anymore.”

“I see. It’s a nice place.” The prince was looking at the sky again. “I don’t have a similar place back at the Garrison, but the Holt residence had a special roof for it I used a lot.”

“The Dukes of Holt like science a lot, for sure,” Keith commented, with his mind back on Pidge and her incredible brain, wasted for a housemaid.

“They are, smartness runs in that family,” the Prince confirmed. “It’s a pity they can’t pursue science because of their position in the nobility, but at least they can finance other scientists.”

“That’s the reason Duke Matthew didn’t accompany you here? He has to stay at home and do science?”

The Prince released a laugh, a mix of amusement and annoyance. “No. It was because they didn’t want a friend here with me.”

“You’re in a foreign land and you’re not welcome.” Keith frowns. “You may need a friend.”

“But a friend will want the best for me. Which, unfortunately, does not coincide always with what the king wants, or what the kingdom needs.”

“I think I understand.”

“Of course you do.” The prince nodded. “You’re like me… we’re all pieces on a chessboard, and everyone can move only according to their own rules.” He chuckled. “As smart as he is, Matt hates chess. He would probably complain about the fact that if the knight can move in a certain way, the king should too or something like that. That the only unmoving rules are the scientific ones.”

Yeah, that sounded a lot like Pidge.

“So, you don’t really want to marry me.”

“Oh, no, I definitely want to marry you,” the Prince stated with a smile. “That’s my move on the chessboard, that’s it.”

“And mine is not marrying you,” Keith replied with a tired sigh. “I still don’t have enough authority over the Galra nobility and marrying a foreigner will piss them off spectacularly. Which, you know, would be fun but… not very wise.”

“Understandable. We all have a role to play.” The Prince didn’t sound offended. “And the Grand Duke already made clear how everyone hates my presence.”

Keith snorted. “He isn’t a pleasant man.”

“Definitely not. If I didn’t know better, I would have thought he was about to kill me.”

“If it consoles you, sometimes I think the same.” Keith shook his head. “Not walking alone in the middle of the night might help to avoid incidents, you know.”

The Prince gave him an amused smile. “I’ll keep it in mind, thank you for your advice.”

“You’re welcome.” Keith smiled. “Are you going to participate at the fox hunting?”

He expected a straight answer. Or an attempt at flattery. Instead, the Prince looked at him with a surprised face.

“I wasn’t invited,” he admitted. “Sanda - I mean, the Queen Dowager… doesn’t trust my health much. She’s been pretty clear with every member of my entourage to not let me indulge in dangerous activities.” He shifted a little, to hide his right arm that was now limp at his side. “Like riding a horse, sparring, eating spicy food or, you know, living.”

Keith laughed. “Well, you’re invited now if you’d like to.”

*°*°*

A specific role wasn’t assigned to Shiro, since it was his first experience. So he just let his personal horse Atlas trot alongside the others. Sir Griffin didn’t leave his side: he was sent to check on him after all.

Sendak was in charge of the hunt and he gave orders around as he was the most important person in the group. The Emperor seemed unbothered by his behavior, his face inexpressive like a stone. To Shiro’s satisfaction, he was riding one of his presents, a black stallion, while his personal hunting dog Kosmo walked at his side. Sir Lance paced to reach him and whispered into his ears. The Emperor snorted and turned around.

“Ready,” one of the huntsmen called.

Shiro’s attention moved from the Emperor to Sendak, who was appointed Master of the hunt; the riders moved on two sides, leaving the center of the path to the Whips. They led the dogs forwards, in a disciplined group. The dogs sniffed around; Kosmo was the first one to stop. He growled, ready to attack.

The Whips nodded at the group, then released the dogs. “Go!”

Kosmo jumped outside the path and into the forest; a second later the entire horde was running in the woods, following the lead of the foxes and followed by the riders. The forest resounded with the rumors of the running hoofs and the smack of the crops against the horses’ bodies.

Prepared for the running, Shiro’d wrapped three times the rein around the wrist of his right arm, so he didn’t have it dangling around as Atlas ran. He controlled the movements of Atlas with his left hand, gripping the rein hard.

The foxes appeared, a glimpse of orange in the middle of the green.

The adrenaline started to take over Shiro’s consciousness. He was barely able to notice Sir Griffin still at his side, his gaze focused on the horde of dogs running in front of him. Shiro gritted his teeth as his sense of the battle sharpened.

The foxes spread around, so the Whips tried to lead the dog to the nearest of them. The hunt continued to the right side of the forest. Shiro noticed the forest got deeper, as they got farther and farther from the regular path.

“Stop!” one of the huntsmen shouted. The sound of the horns resounded throughout the forest, and the dogs slowed. The Whips jumped to collect them again. The rest of the riders gathered around them.

“What!” Sendak growled.

“The woods are too thick here. We can’t follow the foxes over.”

“Can’t believe that!”

“Well, this was disappointing…” Sir Griffin murmured at Shiro’s side.

“Kosmo is still on the run,” the Emperor pointed out. The dark blue figure of the giant dog was getting farther away, as he dashed through the bushes.

“That damn dog,” Sendak muttered, but he didn’t move to stop the Emperor as he tightened his grip on the rein, ready to follow his dog into the deeper woods. Instead, the huntsmen had to plead with him to stay.

“It’s too dangerous, Your Mightiness!”

Kosmo was a far, dark stain on the horizon. Shiro smirked. He smacked the back of Atlas hard with his left hand. He hissed. Shiro managed barely to grip the rein again before Atlas started cantering into the woods.

“Your Royal Grace!” Sir Griffin yelled behind him. Shiro didn’t stop.

The forest was as thick as the huntsmen affirmed; it wasn’t easy for Shiro to keep his balance as Atlas galloped, especially because he had to avoid all the branches and trunks without losing sight of Kosmo. He could feel the small cuts forming on his cheeks and hands as he ran.

He was getting near the dog; with this, the orange fur of the fox was again in sight too. The fox was still a yard before them, so it reached the small slope before them. It didn’t hesitate, well aware of its surroundings. Kosmo, not expecting that, didn’t manage to control his speed and rolled down. He landed in the muddy river and he growled, annoyed, his dark fur dirtied.

The grip on Atlas’ rein was strong enough for Shiro to slow down his own run; still, the landing wouldn’t be very different from Kosmo’s. Shiro’s eyes were still on the fox: fast, he reached for his ceremonial knife with his left hand, he unsheathed it, and threw it at the fox.

The knife pierced the fox’s back and the fox itself rolled around before hitting one of the rocks of the muddy river. With a last whine, the fox remained still.

The same didn’t happen with Atlas; instead, to avoid ending up in the river, he spooked. Without the grip of the right arm, Shiro’s legs weren’t able to sustain him on the seat, and he slipped down. He splashed with his lower back into the muddy river. He slopped water and mud around, stained his pants, his coat and his face. The mud attached more to his clothes all the leaves he’d collected during his run. His left hand, still tied around the rein, remained hanging below him.

With a hint of amusement dogs shouldn’t have, Kosmo walked over to his side and licked Shiro’s face; a very useless move since he was as dirty as Shiro himself. At least, the river wasn’t deep and all the mud made the stream slow.

“…shiro. Shiro. Shiro!”

Kosmo barked to lure the attention and in a sound of hooves and stepped bushes the Emperor appeared on the top of the small slope. His dark hair was messed up around him, leaves inside it, and it fell on his face; his cheeks were a little red because of the run.

He was beautiful. Shiro remained speechless for a whole minute.

“Are you alright?” The frown on the Emperor’s face deepened.

He dismounted from his horse and walked down the slope. His blue-violet eyes were bigger than usual, worried.

“Yeah.” With a grunt, Shiro accepted the hand the Emperor offered him and pushed himself standing. “I cut my skin multiple times, ruined a very expensive fox hunting uniform forever and almost broke my neck in the fall, nothing to get worried about.” He nodded with his head on the side. “And I caught the fox.”

Even if he didn’t know what could they could save of its fur since it was covered in mud too.

The frown didn’t leave the Emperor’s face, but a small smile appeared in it. “You shouldn’t have gone so far to impress me.”

“I didn’t…” Shiro trailed off. It would appear rude to contradict the Emperor’s statement, wouldn’t it? “Did I?”

The Emperor raised an eyebrow, definitely catching his hesitation in it.

“I do get a little competitive sometimes,” Shiro admitted.

This time, the Emperor laughed. “Now you impress me. But I’m not going to lose next time.”


	2. Part 2

_To His Royal Highness King Mitch Iverson of Garrison._

_Unfortunately, I don’t have news since my last missive._

_Since the fox hunt, the relationship between the Emperor and His Grace Prince Takashi has improved, but not enough to become a possible marriage. On the contrary, the Emperor seems more interested in assuring all the lords that such a kind of alliance with Garrison is improbable._

_In private, His Grace has been granted access to the Emperor’s private quarters, and at least two evenings a week they spent time together. The Emperor’s personal maid and his personal knight assure His Grace the privacy he needs when he visits the Emperor, so almost no one knows of these meetings._

_The Emperor also asked his personal chef to take care of His Grace’s meal, to be assured he has the best care._

_But in public, they keep their distance. The Emperor rarely invites His Grace to official meetings or events and, when he does, he’s careful to place His Grace as far as he can and he never speaks with him unless others ask him about it._

_This attitude is pleasing the Galra nobility a lot, so, despite all the secret meetings, I don’t see this situation changing very soon._

_If you don’t have any other orders for me, I’ll write as soon as I’ll have new information._

_Your loyal MFE knight, Sir James Griffin_

_To the Royal Advisor Coran Smith_

_Coran, I’m pretty sure that at this point you and Allura have been informed of the famine that involved the country of Olkari, the main source of wheat of the entire Empire._

_Keith is worried, I can say that much. It’s his first year as an Emperor and the problems he’s facing are already enormous. A famine could cause his power to shatter again, and no one wants it._

_Especially because we know that the one taking his place might be Sendak, and that will be bad for everyone!_

_Also, the Galra are prideful people; I doubt Keith will ask help from someone._

_That’s why I’m writing. I hope that, if the famine will be confirmed to be as serious as it seems, the Altea Kingdom will come to help us._

_Goodbye, Romelle_

_To Lord Throk, member of the House of Lords and governor of the first area of the Galra Empire._

_Dear Lord, dear master,_

_I can confirm that your plan is proceeding smoothly._

_You may have heard about some protests, but rest assured: I’m taking care of the situation. If there is something that makes the farmers eager, it is knowing they will suffer a little bit of hunger._

_Nothing me or the army can’t keep under control._

_The packages are stored and ready. As soon as you’re ready, please notify me so I can arrange the expedition._

_King Lubo of Olkari_

_To His Grace, Prince Takashi of Shirogane_

_Dear Takashi,_

_I’m very happy to have news from you._

_Of course, both I and Matt receive letters from Katie from time to time, so I already know what the situation in Daibazaal is. But I’m glad to receive letters directly from you._

_Since what happened in the past, I was very worried about how you might feel, living surrounded by Galra. I didn’t agree with the queen’s decision, you know, but unfortunately, she didn’t listen to me._

_Your letter did reassure me._

_I hope I will be allowed to come to visit you and Katie soon; at the moment, unfortunately, our work is keeping us at Garrison, and it seems His Majesty won’t set us free until we’re over._

_But now, enough with the small talk: you were worried about the famine that busted out in Olkari. The news has reached Garrison too, so you can imagine His Majesty’s worry. But we received news from Lord Montgomery – as you know, he’s still in Daibazaal as ambassador._

_Lord Throk assured him that the wheat supplies as per agreement between Garrison and Daibazaal will be the same for this year despite the famine, and at the same price._

_I have to admit, I find the entire situation a bit strange; but I’m not an expert on trade, since I have never been responsible for that, so there may be some explanation for it I’m not aware of._

_Still, if you’re worried about our people, be assured that we won’t suffer famine for this year._

_I hope to hear from you soon, and for more pleasant reasons. There’s a lot I’d like to hear from you, and not by letters._

_Stay safe._

_Duke Sam of Holt_

_To His Mightiness Emperor of the Galra Empire, Keith of Marmora_

_Lance, do not read it! Hurry up to bring this to Keith!_

_Keith, I have good news and terribly bad news._

_The good news is that your instinct is good, and your decision to send me and Lance to Olkarion to check on the news about the famine was even better._

_The bad news is that something very worrisome is going on, and it isn’t the famine._

_I had contact with one of the representatives of the farmers, Ryner. I spoke with her and she confirmed for me that the harvest hasn’t been as good as last year, but definitely not so bad as to define it as “famine.”_

_When the news about the famine arrived at her ears, she went to king Lubo for information, and he blurted out an explanation about the fact that most of the harvest had been destroyed in an accident. When she asked him to see the silos where the harvest is kept, he refused it._

_She also said to me that she tried to contact Lord Throk and then you about it, so one of you can give your permission to inspect the silos, but the letters never arrived. They mysteriously disappeared in the air._

_And last, Ryner was arrested yesterday. A day after Lance and I arrived in Olkarion. I’m glad I decided to speak with Ryner as soon as possible because I’m pretty sure she was arrested so we couldn’t meet her._

_I don’t know exactly the reasons behind Lubo’s lies, but it’s pretty clear that more than one person is acting behind your back, Keith, and making up a famine really seems like a big fraud to me. Someone is definitely underestimating us._

_Don’t worry about me, I can survive a few days on my own. Maybe even better than with Lance here with me._

_Still, I hope to hear from both of you very soon._

_Pidge G._

With a quick gesture, Keith threw the letter in the fire.

“Okay, that was bad news,” Lance commented.

Keith’s attention was on the flame that was devouring the paper, the white turning into black and then ashes, his head resting languidly in the palm of his hand.

“You didn’t read it?”

“Pidge would have killed me,” Lance replied. “She wanted me to reach out to you as soon as possible.”

The way his weight shifted from one foot to another told Keith Lance was actually curious to know the content of the letter; understandable, since Pidge forced him all the way back from Olkari to Daibazaal just to deliver it to Keith.

Still, Keith wasn’t ready to share his thoughts with Lance; he trusted him deeply and he would appreciate his advice from time to time, but politics wasn’t exactly Lance’s point of strength. Hunk was better at diplomacy from that point of view.

“Should I return to Olkari?” Lance asked. He’d left Pidge there, it was natural he wanted to go back as soon as possible.

“Not yet, please.” Keith needed to reflect on his next course of action.

There was a small knock at the door, and both of them turned their heads in time to see Shiro enter the room. He smiled.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Keith shook his head and settled back into in his red armchair. “Sorry, I forgot we had a meeting. And, to be honest, it’s not a good moment. I won’t be a great company tonight.”

“It’s not an obligation, I can go,” Shiro said. “But I really need to speak with you about an important subject.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“Not really.”

Lance passed his gaze between the two of them. “Uhm… I guess I shall go…” His exit wasn’t as smooth as he wanted it to be, but in a second he was out.

With a tired sigh, Keith nodded at Shiro. With an apologetic smile, Shiro moved another armchair in front of him.

“It’s about the famine,” he said once he sat down.

Keith blinked for a second, but pressed his lips together and didn’t reply. Curious that Shiro brought up the same argument of Pidge’s letter. Now he was curious to hear it.

Shiro continued, “I was worried about it, because my land imports most of its wheat from Olkari. As you may know, Garrison is mostly a desert land.”

“I know,” Keith confirmed. “One of the reasons why Garrison’s intervention in the war against Zarkon was so late was because of the wheat import, since Olkari has always been a state of our commonwealth.”

“That’s right.” Shiro’s teeth gritted a little, as he didn’t appreciate the thought of his kingdom’s behavior. “We depend a lot on Olkari’s wheat, so a famine would be, for us, a disaster.”

“Do you want for me to make a special price for your kingdom?” There was disappointment in Keith’s voice; until that moment, Shiro had been honest with him, and never asked him any favor. Keith was almost believing Shiro wasn’t there to take advantage of Keith’s position.

“No,” Shiro replied. “I received news from Sam – The Duke of Holt. The trade of wheat is regular. Lord Throk is the one that takes care of it here in Daibazaal and he confirmed already that Garrison will receive the same amount every year and the same price.”

Keith frowned. From Pidge’s news, Shiro wasn’t acting as Keith expected him to. So, he played along: “This should be impossible.”

“I agree.” Shiro nods. “So, I have a hypothesis.”

“Tell me.”

“I suspect the harvest has been good, but not like the previous years. In this case, it would be enough for the Daibazaal empire, but the remains for the trade wouldn’t be many. With the obvious consequence that there would be less profit for the people involved,” Shiro explained. “But if a news about a famine spread out, the population from the Daibazaal empire would find it normal to receive a minor part of the harvest. And the remains could still be traded to other countries.”

“With a huge profit since they can increase the price,” Keith commented with a snort.

Shiro smirked. “You know, the interesting part of it is that Sam confirmed to me that the selling price of the wheat didn’t change since last year.”

“How is it?”

“I suspect it’s a way to keep Garrison quiet,” Shiro murmured. “We need the wheat, so we won’t reveal the famine fraud as long as we get what we want. In this case, the same price for the wheat.”

Keith stood up and paced the space between the chair and the door. He stopped in front of Shiro, his mind still not clear. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you deserve to know it. If Lord Throk or someone else is lying to the entire country for personal interest, that’s definitely information you need to know.”

“Even if it’s against the interest of your own kingdom?”

“I care about my people, but I can’t accept their well-being to the detriment of other innocent people. Especially if the entire situation is created by greedy men.”

Keith let himself fall down on the armchair, tired. “When my uncle became Emperor, he had to deal with the consequences of the war. He set the priorities, and he let the other members of the House of Lords to take care of the rest. Between all the lords, Throk has always been the one taking care of the area including the country of Olkari, and he’s the one keeping contacts with King Lubo. I didn’t change it.”

“I guess Lord Throk takes Olkarion as his personal source of wealth at this point.”

With his eyes closed, Keith felt a headache coming. He knew the lords weren’t the most moral people ever. He didn’t expect, in his first year of reign, to face a fraud of that dimension. And he wasn’t sure if he had enough power or connections to overpower Throk.

“What should I do?” he asked, tired.

He didn’t expect Shiro to answer. “Go to Olkarion.”

Keith was immediately attentive, surprised. “Go… there?”

“Yes.” Shiro’s expression was serious. “Show the lords you’re taking the matters of the Empire into your own hands.”

It wasn’t a bad idea. To be honest, it was something Keith was thinking about, but he feared it would be too careless, leaving the capital of Daibazaal unattended and in the hands of the Grand Duke. Thinking better, though, the Grand Duke already acted as he was the rightful emperor, and Keith left the other countries under his authority unattended.

So, yes, Shiro was right: he should go.

“Come with me?” And there was an expectational tone on Keith’s question.

Shiro’s eyes widened barely and the glimpse of a smile appeared on his mouth before his expression turned serious. “I don’t think is a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“You’re going for an official visit in one of your countries. If I accompany you, people might start to suspect I am more than a foreign visitor from Garrison for you.”

But you are more, Keith thought. He already saw Shiro as a close friend of his, and until now Shiro hadn’t betrayed his trust. Still, he understood Shiro’s objections, and he didn’t want to put him into a difficult position.

“We can spread rumors that you’re there because you’re taking care of Garrison’s interests,” he said instead. “There are interesting places for sky watching there,” he added, with a little smile.

Shiro remained silent, reflecting. “You know me too well.”

*°*°*

The journey from the capital of Daibazaal to Olkari was long, and it was not always that the Emperor and his entourage managed to reach a town for the night. The Galra were fully equipped for this kind of situation, both from their own history as nomads in the past and from the fact most of them faced the war in the previous years.

The tents they pitched were big and comfortable: Shiro had his personal one with enough space with his luggage, a soft bed and a place for the fire.

And there Lance found Shiro, a book in his left hand, sitting in a wooden chair. “Your Royal Grace,” he greeted him with a small bow. “The Emperor would like to meet you.”

Shiro blinked. It was late, they’d travelled all day and, more importantly, they were surrounded by the soldiers of the Emperor’s entourage. It wouldn’t be wise to meet freely in his tent.

Lance smirked. “Following the path in the forest to the south-east, there is another small clearing. Too little for the tents, but pretty good for stargazing.”

Oh.

Shiro closed the book and stood up. “Wouldn’t it be dangerous?”

“I sent a group of soldiers to patrol the forest. They won’t disturb you, but they will check that no one else gets you.”

“What about my own soldiers?”

“I’ll take care of them.” Lance winked.

He was off in a second and, when Shiro let his head outside the tent, he saw Lance talking, with his voice very high, to Sir Griffin and Sir Kinkade. Both of them didn’t look happy, but Lance’s body blocked their view of Shiro’s tent, and their attention was focused on Lance.

So Shiro put back his coat, left the tent and followed the path Lance had explained.

The forest was thick and the night dark. Shiro kept his gaze steady on the light that guided him to the clearing. The silence around him sharpened Shiro’s senses: the focus was on his own steps, the only rumor as his feet stumbled over the branches on the ground.

So he noticed immediately when another rumor interrupted the silence. He couldn’t see anyone, but he could feel it. His left hand reached for his sword. He didn’t draw it at first, but he remained focused on the sound he heard.

He reached the clearing. Keith sat down on a fallen tree, back towards Shiro and eyes already on the sky, a sea of bright stars. But Shiro’s attention was still on the other sound, so he was ready when it materialized in a shadow jumping outside the forest near to Keith’s place.

“Keith! Watch out!”

The sword was unsheathed as Shiro rushed towards Keith, who had shifted position but hadn’t moved from the fallen wood, startled by Shiro’s arrival. The shadow stopped a couple of meters from Keith; Shiro could only see a dark mantle that covered a very slender figure, and he caught the glimpse of a sword, of a knife.

He released in a slash, and the two blades clashed with a dling sound.

And in a second Shiro wasn’t in the empty, silent clearing any more. No, he was back in the arena, with the shouting of the spectators and the bright lights and the blood that dripped down his right arm and the fight the fight the fight… he swung the sword around his enemies, fully knowing that a mistake could kill him so he had to kill first kill first kill first…

“Shiro!”

Shiro blinked: Keith’s blue eyes were in front of him, visible in the moonlight, worried. An open wound was now on his cheek, blood dripping on his shoulder.

There was blood on Shiro’s sword too.

God.

The sword fell on the ground and Shiro realized the shadow figure was behind him, a knife pressed against his throat. But his gaze was still on Keith and his worried expression.

“Ezor,” Keith stated, and Shiro understood he was talking with the figure.

Slowly, Ezor moved aside and Shiro’s throat returned free. “But-” the figure said, a female and bright voice.

“Not now, Ezor. Go.”

“But what should I say to my master?”

“Whatever you want.”

Ezor released a small chuckle, but nodded and stepped back. Keith observed her until she disappeared into the dark of the forest, then returned his gaze to Shiro. His look softened.

“Shiro…”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro busted out. “I’m not sure how we can amend this, but I can go back to the capital immediately and then to Garrison, we can make up-”

“Shiro,” Keith repeated. “It’s okay.”

“I hurt you,” Shiro affirmed. He didn’t mean to, of course, but it didn’t matter: there was a big problem inside Shiro’s head. “We should go back to the camp so you can get aid.”

Keith shrugged. He took off his suit and pressed it against his cheek to stop the bleeding. He moved and sat down again on the fallen wood and pointed at the spot next to him so Shiro could sit there.

“What happened?” he asked. “You seemed… out of yourself.”

Understatement. Shiro sighed. An explanation was in order, even if Shiro hadn’t ever told it to anyone until that moment.

“During the war… I was a prisoner of the Galra.”

“What? H-How…?” Keith’s surprise was understandable.

“They never found out who I am,” Shiro added. “When I was a child, there was an epidemic at Garrison. I survived, unlike my twin brother, but it left me a little bit weak. And people started to treat me as if I was made of glass.”

“Figures…” Keith whispered, more to himself.

“I wanted to do something, be useful, so I asked Sam if he could disguise me as one of his soldiers. With my country at war, I couldn’t remain still.”

Keith frowned. “The Duke of Holt was caught during the battle of Kerberos. It was one of the reasons that brought his daughter to Daibazaal.”

“Yes, his rank and his intelligence made Zarkon use him as an important hostage for dealing with Garrison.” Shiro nodded. “But I was a normal soldier for everyone, so I didn’t get the same treatment. Since I made a great impact on the battlefield, they sent me to the Arena as a gladiator.”

Keith audibly gasped. His hand moved on Shiro’s leg. Shiro didn’t move to look at him.

“I stayed there for about a year, then the war ended and I managed to get back. With more scars, one less arm and a scrambled head. Since then… fights trigger me sometimes.”

“They say it was the illness that let you…” Keith’s eyes became two lines.

“Of course.” Shiro shrugged. “My capture was never revealed to the public.”

“How could they.” Keith’s hand turned into fists.

“It’s just politic.”

“No, it isn’t!” Keith snarled back. “They knew what happened to you, and they still asked you to return back to Daibazaal and even marry a Galra.”

“It could be worse.” Shiro smiled. “You could be ugly and unpleasant.”

Keith didn’t look reassured. “I’m so sorry, Shiro. If there’s something I can do…”

The wound on his cheek stopped bleeding, but it still looked gruesome. Keith didn’t seem to pay attention, but Shiro’s gaze fell on it.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t do any of that. Instead… I did that.”

“Uh.” Keith moved his hand as if it was nothing. “You thought I was in danger. We’re going to say I was attacked by Ezor.”

That was true. “Who was that woman, by the way? How could she get past the soldiers?”

“Ezor has been a spy for a long time, she’s pretty good at it,” Keith said. “She works for my cousin.”

“You mean the fallen prince, Lotor?” Shiro was uncertain.

Keith nodded. “He was exiled because of his murder attempt towards Emperor Zarkon. You know, honor is important for us Galra, and what Lotor tried to do wasn’t honorable at all.” He sighed. “But his heart was in the right place, he just wanted to stop the war. Even if he lives in exile now, we still have a good relationship and he checks on me to be assured I’m fine since I became Emperor.”

“He doesn’t approve of your idea to go to Olkarion.”

“He has different ideas.” Keith shook his head a little. “Nobody knows I’m still in contact with Lotor, and it’s better if things stay in this way.”

Shiro smiled. He was glad Keith was trusting him, and he was glad he trusted him. “My lips are sealed.”

*°*°*

The arrest of Lord Throk wasn’t made with much fanfare, or with much notice. Still, arresting a member of the House of Lords, especially after the Emperor’s return from Olkari which was one of the countries Throk had the duty to govern.

So Keith wasn’t surprised when Romelle announced Sendak’s presence outside his office. He didn’t have any proof Sendak was an accomplice of Throk, even if Keith considered it absurd that Throk could have done it without the Grand Duke knowing it. But for now Keith had to endure Sendak’s presence.

Keith expected Sendak to be angry, and wasn’t disappointed. His fangs were bare, gritting, a way to keep his temper under control because, despite his personal thoughts, Keith was still his Emperor. Keith had seen him in that state only one other time, the day he’d refused to make him the regent of the Empire.

Sendak didn’t like to be overpowered.

“You should have waited for Throk’s arrest.”

“I don’t see the reason,” Keith replied, calmly. “He was guilty of treason against the Empire, one of the worst crimes for a Galra.”

“He was still a member of the House of Lords. How do you think people will react, thinking that no matter their position, they don’t have any protection?”

“They will think they shouldn’t be traitors.”

“There should have been an official investigation…”

“Are you insinuating that my testimony could be false?” Keith was still sitting at his desk while Sendak was in front of him, so Keith tilted his head a little to look at him for the first time.

“Of course not, Your Mightiness.” It sounded like an insult. “Just… you have to be prudent. You can’t just go and remove a king like Lubo without expecting consequences…”

“Lubo was no king,” Keith interrupted him. “A king doesn’t leave his people starving for his own gain.”

“Still, your actions were reckless. It’s important-”

Keith interrupted him again. “You’re angry only because I took those decisions without consulting you.”

The rage became visible on Sendak’s face. “I’m angry because you let a barbarian in to advise you and to influence the life of Galra.”

Of course Sendak would bring Shiro into the conversation. Keith’s eyes flashed. “Then you should approve of the fact that Throk’s arrest stopped a secret traffic between Daibazaal and Garrison.”

Sendak snorted. “That’s not the point. Listen to me, boy, you’re young and you’ve lived alone for a very long time, so you’re weak towards charming men that-”

“No.” Keith’s tone is firm, not angry. “You listen to me. I am the Emperor. I can ask for your advice if I want, but it’s not a must. You’re the Grand Duke because my uncle put you in that position and I decided to not change that, it’s not about you. And if I decide to marry Prince Takashi, I don’t have to ask your permission. Do you understand that, Sendak?”

Surprisingly, Sendak’s face became like stone, his lips sealed, no emotion showing on it.

“Yes, Your Mightiness,” he said at last. “I’m sorry I overstepped. I just care about this Empire too much sometimes.”

You only care about your position, Keith thought, but he couldn’t let it slip. “Good. Now go, please, I have work to finish.”

He didn’t look as Sendak bowed and then left the room. He lifted his gaze when he heard the door open again, but this time it was Shiro, with an amused smile.

“So, you do want to marry me.”

Keith flushed. He said that mostly to unsettle Sendak, even if he had to admit it was something he was thinking about. He didn’t expect Shiro to overhear it.

“Not without your consent.”

“You know I’m here exactly for that, right?” Shiro sat down in the chair in front of Keith’s desk, with an easiness that showed how much confidence they had in each other.

“No.” Keith shook his head. “I know they sent you for that. But what you want is pretty different.” He sighed. “Marrying a Galra won’t do your past any good. We can go and say I do not want to marry you, so your king won’t be disappointed.”

“Keith,” Shiro murmured. “What do you want? For real.”

Keith accomodated himself better on the chair and looked to his right, at the painting of his uncle Kolivan hanging on the wall. “When my uncle became Emperor, I found myself his only heir. They feared for my life, so they basically isolated me to keep me safe. I haven’t been a friendly person before, and that definitely didn’t help. I’m not good with people.”

He stopped to see if Shiro had something to say. Shiro’s gaze was on him, focused.

“So I cared deeply for any friend I managed to have, and that they’re friends with me despite me being the Emperor,” Keith added. “I know I should marry someone for political reasons, but to be honest I would prefer marrying a friend.”

He turned his head back to Shiro. “I consider you my friend, so, yes, I would like to marry you.”

Shiro leaned forwards and took Keith’s hand in his own. “It’ll be an honor for me.”


	3. Part 3

_To His Royal Highness King Mitch Iverson of Garrison._

_Your Royal Highness,_

_It came to my attention your concern about the marriage ceremony and the situation of His Royal Grace Prince Takashi._

_His Mightiness the Emperor allowed me to write directly to you to ease it._

_The figure of the Chamberlain does not exist in the Galra Empire but I am the nearest person to that role, since I’m not only His Mightiness’s personal chef, but I also take care of the palace supplies and the organization of the parties and ceremonies organized by His Mightiness._

_That’s the reason he put me in charge of the marriage ceremony, along with my wife Romelle. It’s a choice shared and approved by His Royal Grace Prince Takashi too._

_The marriage will follow the Galra tradition, with no space for any insertion of Garrison tradition; after the war, Galra people need to return to a sense of normalcy and the last thing we want is for them to be thinking another kingdom is more important than their tradition._

_This is nothing personal against the Garrison Kingdom. On the contrary, His Mightiness is willing to visit Garrison shortly and, if you consider it to be indispensable, to hold another marriage ceremony for your people._

_But he also wants to be pretty clear about it; he chose Prince Takashi, not Garrison. And Prince Takashi will become the Prince Consort of Daibazaal. That’s it._

_For any requests, please feel free to ask as your heart desires. If possible, we will try to grant it._

_With my best regards, Sir Hunk of Garret_

_To Sir Varkon._

_Please, bring my thanks to Lady Trugg for her kindness and the help she’s trying to give me._

_Unfortunately, I do not think I’ll be out of here soon._

_A member of the House of Lords shouldn’t be threatened in this way. I shouldn’t have been arrested before receiving a formal warning, and definitely not in front of everyone. I shouldn’t even be in prison, but allowed to remain to my mansion until the process started, so I could take care of my affairs and my property in the meantime._

_It looks to me like our dear Emperor has no respect for authority, or for the people that actually govern and sustain his Empire. And I don’t think I can give my respect to someone that doesn’t respect his Galra brothers._

_So, forgive me if the news about the Emperor’s marriage with a foreigner does not meet my favor._

_I hope this madness will be over soon._

_Please, bring my greetings to all the other Lords and tell them I’m really sorry I won’t be any help for anything they’re preparing. But, if they need any economic help, I still have funds they could use._

_After all, I’m already in prison, and only a change in the situation can save me. That’s the least I could do._

_Regards_

_Lord Throk_

_To Lord Ranveig, member of the House of Lords and governor of the fourth area of the Galra Empire_

_Dear friend,_

_I’m glad you put so much faith in me._

_Unfortunately, I’m not the head of preparations for the marriage ceremony, nor the security for the event. I imagine you’ll be shocked to hear that, given I’m supposed to be the most important person in this Empire after our Emperor, but things are like that._

_His Mightiness preferred to entrust these tasks to Sir Hunk and Sir Lance, and I decided it was better to not complain about it._

_After all, I have an empire to govern, and taking care of such a ceremony would be more than a bother for me. And it will be an important day for our Emperor, so let him choose what he prefers._

_But, for all I know from Sir Griffin, another person that was excluded from the preparations, most of the attention is to guarantee Prince Takashi’s safety._

_A stupid move, in my opinion. Killing the Prince won’t do our Empire any good: it will only destroy our relationship with Garrison and probably worsen the way His Mightiness has been acting recently._

_Killing His Mightiness, on the other hand… And a smart move will be doing that after the marriage ceremony. Because, in that case, Prince Takashi will have some rights to the Galra throne, and that will throw more shadows against Garrison that against us. We won’t accept his presence, of course, and that could bring us into war again, but it’s something that could allow someone else on the throne. Someone more fit._

_Hypothetically speaking._

_I hope Sir Lance will be capable enough to understand this scenario._

_About His Mightiness’s decision to marry a foreigner, I’ll have time to show you my opinion when we meet in person._

_With all my respects, Grand Duke of Daibazaal Lord Sendak_

_To the MFE knight, Sir James Griffin_

_As you can imagine, our King is worried about the situation in Daibazaal._

_After the joy of the marriage announcement, he realized it didn’t mean a major influence on the decisions of the Empire. The exclusion of you and Ryan from the Prince’s personal entourage as soon as his marriage had been announced is proof of it._

_However, the King also thinks that your worries should less be focused on letting the authority of Garrison being respected, and more about guaranteeing the Prince’s safety._

_We are aware of the discontent around the Galra nobility. And even if Galra are known to be loyal people that don’t indulge in assassination, as the exile of former Prince Lotor demonstrated, the exceptionality of the situation may convince someone that the death of the Prince is necessary._

_The opinion of the King is that your top priority will be assuring adequate protection for the Prince; there will be time to use the Prince’s influence on Garrison’s benefit._

_I know you disagree, but you have orders to respect._

_MFE knight, Sir Ina Leifsdottir_

_To His Mightiness Emperor of the Galra Empire, Keith of Marmora_

_I know Ezor will be able to bring this letter to you, and before the marriage ceremony._

_So this is my advice to you, my dear cousin: do not marry._

_With the situation of the Galra Empire at the moment, and with what happened with my mother back then, marrying a foreigner is the worst decision you can make. It can cost you more than the support of the House of Lords._

_Your stunt with Throk has been dangerous, and you already know I didn’t approve of any of it. Even if I agreed with you his traffic has to be stopped and he shouldn’t be allowed to remain governor anymore, as such a direct approach can backfire spectacularly._

_I wouldn’t risk another stunt like that, at least not so soon. And your marriage is definitely it._

_Galra may be loyal, but at the same time they dread people they fear not being loyal to the Empire. You’re on thin ice, Keith. Do not risk it only out of spite._

_Your dearest cousin, Lotor_

As per tradition, Shiro didn’t wear anything that came from Garrison. Every single piece of clothing had been provided by Galra. They’d brought away all his propriety, and they’d substituted everything with something Galra, like book editions and things like that.

Romelle assured him that any personal object with affective value would be returned at the end of the ceremony and that it was more just a show of tradition than something that had to be respected at court; still, Shiro hadn’t been happy to be separated from his journal of constellations.

It was like they were erasing his identity. Just like they did in the arena.

The color of the dress was Garrison, though, and that at least gave him a sense of normalcy. It was something Romelle insisted on too, and Shiro was grateful that she and Hunk were the main organizers of the marriage ceremony. They seemed pretty excited about the entire deal, and they paid attention to Shiro’s needs and requests.

Unlike others. But others weren’t as happy about the marriage as Romelle and Hunk.

There was a knock at the door and Shiro frowned because he was sure to have had another half hour before being called.

“Yes?”

“It’s me. Matt.”

“Matt?”

He hurried to open the door. Matt stood there, with his soldier uniform, and a bright smile on his face.

“It’s so good to see you,” Shiro said, sincerely. “I thought no one was supposed to see me before the ceremony.”

Matt slipped inside and closed the door behind him. “That’s true, but I have a sister that knows every hallway and every secret passage of this palace.” He winked.

“Katie, sure.” Shiro chuckled.

“I wanted to see you before… all this.” Matt’s smile fell, and he touched Shiro’s left arm, the grip soft, just a small pressure of his fingers. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

Matt’s worries were understandable: he was with Shiro when both of them had been captured, and he’d seen with his eyes both the arena and the consequences on Shiro’s body and psyche. Matt had been louder about the King’s decision to send Shiro to Daibazaal.

“At Garrison, people’s opinions are divided,” Matt commented. “Some think that letting you marry the Emperor equals surrendering one of the best of our people to the Galra. But most of them are happy; they think Garrison will have a way to control the Empire.”

“Keith won’t let anyone control him. And I don’t want to.”

Matt looked at him curiously. He shrugged. “Well, that’s their opinion. And the King’s too. He’s pretty satisfied with you.” He laughed. “At least you shut up the Queen Dowager. She was sure the Emperor wouldn’t reserve you a second look.”

Shiro snorted. Sanda had never been his biggest supporter, back then when he’d barely survived the illness that killed his twin brother. After the war, things had become worse, but Shiro guessed Sanda would be happy: she had now an excuse to find a new heir for the Garrison Kingdom.

“She doesn’t know Keith at all,” he commented.

“You seem awfully interested in the Emperor.”

“I am. I thought Katie told you.” At Matt’s surprised expression, he added, “Do not misunderstand, Matt. I’m not marrying Keith because the King asked me.”

“But then…”

“Yes. I want to.” Shiro sighed and looked at the window that showed the gardens behind the palace. “This is purely a selfish reason.”

“Even so, your action may bring benefits for Garrison…”

“But not for Keith,” Shiro replied. “Marrying me is probably the worst decision he could make. He still took it, and I didn’t stop him.”

“So he felt the same.”

“I think so.”

“I’m glad, Shiro.” Matt smiled. “When the news about your marriage arrived, I… was surprised. Worried. After everything the Galra…” His voice trailed off. “It looked unfair to me. But you look happy.”

“Even after what I just told you?” Shiro smiles.

“You’re strong. The strongest person I’ve ever met. You’ll be fine, and so will the Emperor with you at his side.”

Shiro couldn’t refrain from a smile. “Thank you.”

“Well, I should go now before someone sees me and I cause a diplomatic incident,” Matt said. “I’ll see you later, after the ceremony.”

The room sounded even more silent once Matt left, but Shiro felt more at ease. Ten minutes later, Hunk came to call him because it was time.

He wore the soldier's uniform, and so did Romelle, her blonde hair curled up in a bun. Shiro didn’t know they were soldiers too, and he guessed Keith didn’t want to risk anyone else but his close friends taking care of Shiro’s transfer.

Saying that their marriage hadn’t been accepted by the House of Lords was an understatement.

The carriage was covered, and the tent closed. None of the commoners would be allowed to see Shiro or Keith before the ceremony. For the same reason that Shiro was accompanied by only two soldiers, and they weren’t inside the carriage with him.

But it wasn’t soundproof, so Shiro could imagine the street crowded with people, eager to see the grooms and the marriage. But the confusion made it impossible to understand the words they were yelling.

Keith assured him most Galra were fine with it; the end of the war was a relief for them, and a marriage between the Emperor and a foreign prince was seen as a symbol of peace. Still, Shiro couldn’t help but think that one of the reasons for the war was Zarkon’s love for an Altean woman.

The carriage stopped just in front of the church’s main door. When Shiro stepped out of it, he found himself at the entrance, on top of the long purple carpet that ran until the altar.

The church was full: the first rows of the stalls were reserved for Galra, both nobles and high functionaries, making a distinct purple stain in the audience. The remaining rows were dedicated to foreign guests and nobles from the commonwealth countries, most with various colors.

In vain, Shiro tried to catch the sight of the Holt family inside the crowd.

His arrival had made the silence fall on the church, but now the whispering increased, and so did Shiro’s anxiety.

It was just like in the arena. Shiro that stood there, alone, with those eyes of the Galra that observed his every move, ready for his blood to be spilled as they screamed and yelled around him.

And then, he wasn’t alone anymore.

Keith was there by his side. His dress was purple, the Galra color, but the strip was red, red like the fire in his blue eyes. It was almost like the first time they’d talked, but there was a soft smile on Keith’s face, and a sweetness in his eyes.

He took Shiro’s right arm under his own as they started walking through the nave between the two waves of the public.

Shiro’s breathing was calming down at every step they took. Once they sat down in front of the altar, Shiro’s anxiety disappeared. He wasn’t in the Arena anymore, and he wasn’t alone either.

The ceremony was held in ancient Galra language, as per tradition. Shiro’d learned the basics to understand which part of the ceremony they were in. It wasn’t a long ceremony; Galra were practical people, not inclined to indulge in long discourses.

The important part of it was the exchanging of vows.

Keith was the first one to stand up and declare them, his hand placed on the sacred comet stone. Keith’s voice was steady, but his pupils trembled a little. Once finished, he slumped back on the chair with a little rush.

He turned to Shiro, an expectant smile on his face. Slowly, he gripped Shiro’s right hand in his own and helped him to place it on the comet stone.

Shiro stood up: it was his time to declaim his vows.

He could imagine the eyes of all Galra on his back, the way they were waiting for him to fall, to stumble on his words or to mispronounce the ancient language. But Shiro never backed down from a challenge, and he was there for a victory.

His voice was high, steady, and the words he pronounced clear and correct.

“I make a vow of love and loyalty. In fire, I will be your sword. In rain, I will be your shield. Your happiness is my happiness, your pain is my pain. I will walk by your side until the end of our path.”

He took the silence that remained once he sat down again as a good sign that he shut up every complaint about him not being prepared enough. Pity he couldn’t see Sendak’s face at that moment.

The ceremony ended shortly after, and it was time to seal it with a kiss. It was the first between the two of them, and there was nothing romantic about it, just the lips pressing one into another. But Keith brought Shiro’s right hand to his neck, and his own left pressed down on Shiro’s back, to the point that Shiro found it difficult to not feel lured in by the kiss, his left hand on Keith’s shoulder.

They had only a brief moment to look at each other before the celebration continued. First, all the people inside the church stood up and bowed their heads a little, as Keith and Shiro walked back on the carpet towards the exit of the church.

There, an open chariot was waiting for them, as they were supposed to make a turn around the capital and offer gifts to the population. There were small packages at the bottom of the chariot for that reason.

Behind there, the other chariots followed: first the Grand Duke’s, then the Garrison’s representative, followed by the other kingdom’s and the commonwealth nations. The other guests would return to the palace for the party.

People looked happy, at least to Shiro. The chariot moved slowly. Lance, Hunk and Romelle rode their horses next to them. People crowded around, all of them trying to take a look at the grooms, some of them even daring to touch the chariot.

Keith was already throwing packages around to reach the people that were far away from them while he stretched out his arm to personally greet the people near to him. Shiro imitated him, trying to find in the crowd children to give the gift to.

But even in the moments of happiness, Shiro didn’t stop being a soldier. His instincts were intact, and so he shivered as he felt some unease in the air. His eyes fell on the figure in the middle of the crowd; he stood out unmistakably in there.

Shiro saw in slow motion as he took out the gun. He didn’t think, he didn’t have the time to call for help or stop the shooting. He just moved and covered Keith with his entire body.

*°*°*

One minute before he was shaking hands with a woman next to the chariot, one minute later Shiro’s body was pressed against his, and there was blood staining his grey suit.

Screams erupted from all parts, and the horses that pulled the chariot wiggled in fear while Lance and Hunk trotted at both sides of the chariot to cover for any more shots.

“Have you see him?”

“Where did it go?”

“There! He’s escaping!”

“I got him!”

But all Keith could do was to shake Shiro’s body and caress his face. His hand gripped Shiro’s arm, as Shiro if could disappear if he let him go.

“Please, stay with me…”

“Keith.”

Allura was there on the chariot; her own was supposed to be fourth in the parade, which meant she jumped from chariot to chariot to reach him. Her messy hair and the knot on the dress that left her long legs free were proof of it.

“Can you help him?” Keith said immediately.

She knelt at their side. “I can,” she nodded. “He’ll need a doctor, but I can take care of him in the meantime.”

Keith didn’t want to leave Shiro’s side, but at the same time he realized catching the attacker would guarantee Shiro’s safety in the long term.

“I’ll leave him in your care.”

With a last caress at Shiro’s face, Keith stood up and jumped on Red, one of the horses of the chariot. He cut off the straps that kept Red tied to the chariot.

“There,” Lance pointed at the figure in the distance, that was limping away. “I think I hit him.”

With a small pull of the rein, Keith chased him, Lance and Romelle behind him. The sound of the shouting had mostly scared off the people who would try to flee to a safer space but despite the dimensions of the main street, the number of people present made a fast run impossible. As he rode, Keith tried to not run over the people, and he also ignored with difficulty the wounded people that laid on the ground.

The army was coming, he repeated to himself. They would help everyone and bring Shiro somewhere safe.

The number of people slowed down the killer’s escape, and the arrow that pierced his left leg didn’t help. They reached him once he turned onto a secondary road. He was still running, and some people took refuge in the palace around, closing the main gate.

From the other side of the road, Hunk appeared on his horse. Pidge sat down behind him, with her long violet dress. They both had a great knowledge of the capital’s planimetry, so they managed to guess where the killer was going and to anticipate him.

Trapped, the killer’s grip tightened around the gun he still had in his hand. Lance had his bow out, and the arrow ready if he would try to lift the gun. The killer didn’t, but he shot on the ground. The sound was enough to scare the horses. Pidge lost the grip on Hunk’s back and fell on the ground.

The killer used all his remaining energy to jump forwards and grab her. He turned to Keith, who had managed to calm down Red, teeth gritted and eyes big and teary. A feral animal. The gun was pressed against Pidge’s head, but she looked more annoyed than scared.

Keith drew his sword. At Keith’s side, Lance raised his bow and drew back his arrow. Hunk drew his horse a little bit nearer.

The killer barked something in a language Keith did not recognize, but it didn’t matter. They understood the situation; he didn’t. Pidge took a deep breath, then elbowed the killer hard in the chest. The killer stumbled back, enough for her to slip away and for Keith to throw his sword into the killer’s shoulder so he would finally drop the gun.

“You okay?” Lance asked, with his arrow still pointed at the killer.

“Yes,” Pidge snorted.

Hunk got down off his horse and grabbed the killer’s arm to restrain him. Keith towered over them, still on Red. He couldn’t believe himself, but he wasn’t angry. His worry for Shiro surpassed any other emotion.

“Go,” Hunk said. “We’ll take care of it.”

With a small nod, Keith turned Red and returned to the main street. Now most of the people had left, and there were soldiers and doctors around, helping the wounded. The soldiers stopped what they were doing as he trotted back next to them towards the palace.

The party was obviously postponed, and no one but the guards welcomed him back. Keith didn’t have the time to be surprised at Sendak’s absence – he did expect him to be here and gloating about the situation. But maybe even Sendak realized it wasn’t the time.

He reached Shiro’s quarters and found Allura outside the door. The dress and the hair were still messy, but she smiled brightly as she saw him.

“The doctor finished his visit,” she informed him. “The bullet pierced his shoulder, but didn’t hit any vital spots. He’ll be fine, Keith.”

Finally, Keith found he was breathing again.

“I have to go,” Allura continued. “I promised the Holt family I would inform them about the prince’s condition as soon as possible, and I need to return to my entourage too.”

“Thank you for everything.”

She nodded. “Should I say something for your part?”

“That nobody should disturb me.”

He didn’t wait for Allura to leave, but he entered into Shiro’s bedroom. Shiro laid in bed, eyes closed. His chest was half-covered by the sheet, but not enough to not notice the heavy bandages stained with blood around his right shoulder.

Keith sat down on the bed and took Shiro’s hand in his own. Shiro opened his eyes and turned his head a little. He smiled softly as he saw Keith.

“Hey,” he murmured. “You’re okay.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Did you catch the killer?”

Keith snorted. “He tried to take Pidge hostage.”

“Oh, bad choice.” Shiro laughed, and then coughed.

The red stain on Shiro’s bandage expanded a little.

“Why did you do that?” Keith’s grip on Shiro’s hand tightened and he gritted his teeth. “That bullet was for me.”

Shiro chuckled a little. “And that isn’t enough reason?”

“You could have died.”

“I could have lost you,” Shiro replies. “Plus, it’s not a big problem. I mean, the worst that could happen is me not being able to use my arm anymore. Oh, wait.”

There was a smart smirk on Shiro’s face but Keith wasn’t there for sarcasm. He leaned on Shiro’s body, one hand brushing the bandages, the other rubbing Shiro’s cheek and hair.

“Don’t do that to me again.”

“Don’t be shot again.”

Keith’s eyes shut as they got teary. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Me neither. Keith…” Shiro settled down a little better and lifted his hand to touch Keith’s scar on his face. “What I said during the ceremony wasn’t empty words. I believed every single one of them.”

“Me too,” Keith blabbered. “When I asked you… I meant it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So please don’t die.”

Shiro smiled and dragged him near, so Keith lied down on his chest. “I’ll do my best.”

_To Her Royal Majesty, Queen Allura of Altea_

_Dear Allura,_

_I wish I could visit you sooner._

_Unfortunately, as you’re aware, Shiro and I have taken a long period of vacancy, traveling around all the kingdoms and lands of my Commonwealth. I do not want another Lubo on my sleeves, and Shiro agrees it’s important for a sovereign to be known by his own people._

_This journey has been very important, both for me and Shiro. It allowed us to meet new people and visit new places. I’m pretty sure it makes me a better emperor. Shiro is making me a better emperor too._

_But after the long time I spent away from the capital, I need to go back and take back my place as Emperor. The Grand Duke is governing in my place, but I need to take some things in my own hands, with Shiro’s help._

_I know what you’re thinking about, I’m trusting Sendak too much. But that’s not it: we haven’t been able to pin my assassination attempts on him, and taking away his position will only increase his resentment. Shiro suggested to give him a false sense of security, and that’s what we’re doing. There will be time to punish him for his crimes._

_I don’t know when I’ll be able to travel again, and surely the first place of choice will be Garrison; Shiro hasn’t been able to return to his homeland since the marriage ceremony, and we also don’t want to displease King Iverson by preferring another country to his own for a royal visit._

_Unless, of course, you give me a reason to come earlier, like a marriage or something like that._

_About this, please send my regards to our common friend and tell him I care a lot about his advice, but I’m not inclined to follow it very much. And I have another person for advice now, a person who cares enough about me. He doesn’t have to worry about it. I have a person I love at my side._

_I hope to see you both soon._

_With love and respect, Emperor Keith of Marmora_

_To Matthew, Duke of Holt_

_Dear Matt,_

_Please don’t be angry at me._

_It’s not that I prefer Keith to you, but I mean, he’s my husband, the man I married. So yes, I kinda prefer him a little bit. And I didn’t want to let him face the journey into the commonwealth alone, especially after being the one to suggest that._

_It’s been a long journey, a very long honeymoon, but it’s been worth it._

_I saw so many places, Matt, so many incredible lands are outside the border of Garrison._ _I saw so many different skies upon me._

_I’m grateful for everything I was given._

_And, please, do not believe what people are saying. The only reason I’m happy about this marriage is because I love Keith, and the only reason I’m grateful is because he loves me back._

_Sharing all the amazing experiences we have had on this journey with him has been another experience of his own. You should already know since Pidge is a close friend of Keith, but I hope you’ll get to meet him soon._

_For now, we plan to remain in the capital for a while. There’s a lot of affairs we have to settle and I don’t want to leave Keith alone. Here, I can be useful. Here, I don’t have anyone that can stop me because I’m ill or because I’m weak. And I’m really going to show everyone just how strong I can be._

_After that, we’ll probably want to visit our neighbor’s kingdom._

_The next destination will be Garrison for sure. Or the second, after Altea. I’m not sure. But I swear it’s not because of me. Don’t be angry, pretty please?_

_I miss you. Stay safe._

_With love and respect, Prince Consort Takashi Shirogane_


End file.
